Halloween Surprise
by MonaCK
Summary: A halloween party with a special twist.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Halloween Surprise  
  
Part 1/2  
  
Rating: R (Will possibly be NC-17)  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine.  
  
Summary: A halloween party with a special twist.  
  
Author's note: A little light-hearted fun. I hope you enjoy. :)  
  
~**~  
  
"Great. Just... great..."  
  
I slammed my locker door shut, the resoundin' thud soundin' throughout the locker room as I clutched the piece of paper in my hands. Who's bright idea was this?  
  
Faith was runnin' a little late, an' I turned my head as she entered the locker room, slightly outta breath. "Sorry 'bout that. Hadda pick up Charlie from school. Now with Fred gone, kinda hard to do it all at the same time," she was sayin', as she twirled open her locker.  
  
I was barely listenin' though. My mind was still focused on the piece of paper in my locker. "Did you get one of these?"  
  
I unfolded the paper, an' showed it to Faith jus' as she pulled her own out of her locker. "Mandatory Camelot Halloween Party? Is this some kind of a joke?"  
  
"Apparently not," I said with a slight grimace. "An' it says on here not to worry about costumes -- that all will be provided. Are they friggen kiddin' me?"  
  
She looked at the paper. "Good thing Fred has the kids tonight. Because that's when this is for.. tonight after work..."  
  
"Tonight?" I looked at the paper tonight. Sure as shit, it said tonight. What the hell. It was a good thing I didn't have any other plans anyway other than sittin' in front of the TV.  
  
~**~  
  
Mischeif. I always hated workin' this shift. Jag-offs thinkin' it was a good idea to come out, run toilet paper 'round trees, an' throw eggs at houses. It was 'nuff to make ya nuts. "Look at that," I stated, my finger pointin' to 'nother kid runn' cross the street wearin' all black. "Do they think that we can't see them.. I CAN SEE YOU!" I shouted the last part into my microphone. Sometimes I loved havin' one of those on top of my cars. I sometimes wished I had one installed on my regular car so I could scream at the jag-offs durin' my down time.  
  
"Calm down, Bos." Faith kept her hands on her lap as she surveyed everythin' goin' on 'round her. I kept my hands on the wheel, tryin' to keep what was left of my sanity. Normally after a night like tonight, I'd see 'bout goin' out for a drink with everyone. But seein' has we hadda go to this party today, that wasn't in the cards.  
  
"Was Davis actin' odd to you before?" I asked, my eyes turnin' towards Faith as I stopped for a red light. We'd met with 55-Charlie earlier on for a call, an' after everythin' was clear, I had asked Davis 'bout the party. First he'd hemmed an' hawwed.. an' after Sully had elbowed him in the ribs, he'd said he'd be there too.   
  
"Yeah," she agreed, as she finally turned to look at me. "It was like he was hearin' 'bout it for the first time or somethin'..."  
  
I nodded, an' focused my attention back on the road as the light changed to green. "Maybe Davis forgot..."  
  
~**~  
  
The shift ended at 11:30 instead of 11, since we hadda clean up a particularly bad accident scene. An' I was dog tired after comin' back to the locker room. Normally I woulda jus' called it a night, but that obviously wasn't in the cards. I looked over towards Faith. "You ready for this...?"  
  
"I guess," she stated, as she pulled her shirt down after changin' into her street clothes. I saw a flash of skin, but tried to put it outta my mind. You see, Faith an' Fred, they'd been divorced for a few months prior. An' while parta me had wanted to jump in an' hit on her, I knew that these things took time. 'Sides. I was pretty sure that Faith didn't think of me that way. I had no interest in ruinin' in the friendship, so I kept my mouth shut.  
  
I was attracted to her. You hadda be a blind man to not be attracted to her. But for once, I didn't wanna ruin thin's. So instead, I sorta went with the flow.  
  
We figured on goin' to the party together, since misery loves company an' all. I pulled the sheet of paper outta my pocket 'gain. "150 E. 42nd street," I read, my eyes roamin' the page. "You have any idea where this is?"  
  
"My guess is that it's between 41st an' 43rd, Bos."  
  
"Oh, you're funny...."  
  
~**~  
  
150 E. 42nd Street turned out to be an old warehouse. An' I stood there, starin' at the door, an' then back down to the paper. "There hasta be some mistake..."  
  
Faith was lookin' at her own note. "Nope. It says the same address on my place.. I jus' don't understand what this is about, or why it looks so friggen deserted..."  
  
I was glad that my off-duty revolver was still hidin' 'round my ankle. This place was dark, an' it was givin' me the willies. I was 'bout to say to Faith that all bets were off an' we were leavin' when the door creeked open.   
  
"Ah.. Officer Boscorelli, Officer Yokas... you've arrived," said the voice beyond the door. "Please.. come in..."  
  
"What the -hell- is goin' on here?" I was in no mood for games. I was tired.   
  
The door swung open the rest of the way, an' 'gainst my better judgement, I took a step inside. Curiousity had gotten the best of me, I supposed. Faith followed me, an' the door swung shut, causin' me to jump, an' causin' Faith to take a step closer to me. I reached for her hand, an' she instantly grabbed it, squeezin' it tightly for comfort.  
  
If it wasn't for the fact that Christopher had transferred outta the 5-5 a couplea years prior, I woulda thought this was one of his tricks. Then my mind flashed to Cruz, but seein' as she was in jail, I didn't think she was behind all this either. "Don't worry," the voice said 'gain. It was jus' a voice. There wasn't even a person standin' in the room. "It'll all be clear in a few moments..."  
  
"Fess up, Jag-Off.." I was beginnin'.. okay.. continuin' to get irritated. Was this someone's idea of a sick joke? It was pretty friggen dark in here as well. I squeezed Faith's hand tighter.   
  
As if they were sensin' my complete apprehension, the lights slowly began to rise in the room. An' I blinked as they adjusted to the change in levels. "What the hell is this?"   
  
This was like no halloween party I'd ever been to. We'd been tricked. I could send that right away. There was a table in the middle of the room, an' there were two unlit candles on top of it. On each chair there was a box, tied perfectly on top with a bowtie. An' it looked like there was a note at each place settin'. I gave Faith a quick look, but one glance into her eyes tol' me she had no clue what was goin' on either. Seein' as the room was almost fully illuminated -- an' was actually decorated rather nicely to my untrained eye -- I loosened my grip on her hand an' began to walk towards the table. I carefully lifted the note off of the plate that was labeled with my name, my eyes dartin' round the room before I read it to myself. Faith was readin' hers too, an' she looked jus' as baffled as me.  
  
"It says we gotta take these boxes, an' go get changed back there," she said, pointin' towards two doors near the back of the room. "An' while we're in there changin', dinner will be prepared.. an' then the real surprise will begin.. Bos.. what the hell is goin' on here?"  
  
"I have no idea, Faith..." My eyes roamed the room 'gain. It was jus' so weird... but it seemed innocent 'nuff.. at least for the time bein'. "If things get too weird, we'll hightail it outta here.. but I guess it can't hurt to play along for now..."  
  
Was I really sayin' that? Yeah.. I guess I was really sayin' that. But if anythin' odd happened, I was outta here.  
  
A flash of a smile flickered on Faith's lips. It was honestly one of the first smiles I'd seen on her face all day. I guess I really could go along for now.  
  
~**~  
  
I'd gotten the box opened, an' I was sittin' in stunned silence lookin' at the contents. They were kiddin' me, right? I pulled out the first item. It was a body suit. A -dark blue- body suit. I didn't know why I was carin' 'bout the color so much. All that -really- mattered is that it was a -body suit-. There was no way in hell I was wearin' a body suit.. and tights! They -were- high! I was -not- puttin' tights on. No way. No how.. no...  
  
"Bosco...?" I heard Faith's small voice from the hallway. "You ... are you in costume...?"  
  
"I..." I looked down at the items. "No.. no I'm not.." I was silent for a moment. "Are you?" If they were makin' me wear this stuff, I couldn't imagine what Faith was wearin'.  
  
"I.. yeah.. but I'm not comin' out til you come out."  
  
I exhaled. An' I looked down at the box of items 'gain. Would it -kill- me to wear this stuff...? "Alright. I'll get dressed..." I picked up the tights an' I grimaced. I still wasn't sure why I was doin' this. But for some God forsaken reason... I was doin' this.  
  
~**~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Halloween Surprise  
  
Part 2/2  
  
Rating: Downgraded to PG-13 ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine.  
  
Summary: A halloween party with a special twist.  
  
Author's note: A little light-hearted fun. I hope you enjoy. :) Special thanks to Kim for some ideas... and to Shelly for reading over the entire package. :) And special thanks to all of YOU who read it, and demanded I write the second part. It's a couple of days after Halloween, but hopefully you all won't put me out to task for it. ;) You all are the best! :)  
  
Without further delay...  
  
~**~  
  
They had been kind 'nuff to provide a full length mirror in the dressing room.  
  
I was lookin' in it, an' shakin' my head. I looked like a fool. Even better, I looked like a damned fool. I mean, seriously -- who the hell did this to us.. an' even better... why the hell was I goin' along with it?  
  
The outfit was leavin' nothin' to anyone's imagination. The tights were tight. The body suit was tight. Everythin' was -tight-. I jus' hoped I wasn't gonna haveta hit the head or somethin', cause gettin' outta this costume in a hurry was gonna be a joke.  
  
Facin' the inevitable, I turned towards the door. Inhalin' sharply, I opened it, an' peered out before steppin' outside.  
  
Faith was already out there. At least, I thought it was Faith. But she looked nothin' like she'd looked when we first got there. I looked back down at my own costume. I was Batman. An' she was dressed at Catwoman. Someone had a rather sarcastic sense of humor, didn't they.  
  
Her back was to me, but I could see her golden hair cascadin' down onto her shoulders under the Catwoman hat she wore. An' the way her costume clung to her... well les' just say that I was definitely at a disadvantage that my own costume was so tight on me -- 'cause Faith's was jus' as tight on her.  
  
Takin' a deep breath to get any unpure thoughts outta my head, I stepped into the room. Faith heard me, an' she turned to face me. "I look ridiculous," she claimed, a half smile on her lips.   
  
"-You- look ridiculous? Take a look at -me-," I complained as I pointed to the bodysuit that adorned my midsection. "Good thin' I work out, huh?"  
  
A flash of Sully wearin' the same costume passed before my eyes, an' it made any sexual thoughts that I was havin' towards my partner clear leave my head. Faith's smile grew broader, an' then she shook her head. "What do you think that this is really about?"  
  
"I dunno," I stated, as I ran a hand through my hair. "But someone went through an awful lotta trouble..."   
  
The candles were lit on the table, an' there were two plates of food set out neatly. There was also another note on the table, an' I quickly walked over, tearin' it from it's envelope. Faith followed, her eyes filled with curiosity as I read the words on the page.  
  
"Enjoy your meal, it says." I threw the paper down on the floor. That was absolutely no help to tryin' to figure out what the hell the deal was. I whipped 'round so I could face Faith 'gain. "Enjoy your meal. Right. That's what it says, so I suppose that's what we should do." I gestured towards her seat. "Better dig in 'before it gets cold..."  
  
"Always a gentleman," Faith muttered.  
  
I caught that an' my head snapped up. "Yeah.. I really am, aren't I?"   
  
She sighed. I shrugged. An' soon I was sittin' 'cross from her.  
  
~**~  
  
"What the hell is this?"  
  
I had jus' put a piece of meat in my mouth, when the room went completely dark 'gain. My fork landed on the plate with a loud clang as it fell outta my hands, and to be honest, it made me jump outta my skin a little bit. I tried to look 'cross to Faith, an' I could jus' make her out through the glow of the candles. The candles weren't 'nuff though. I didn't like this one little bit.  
  
"Bosco? Are you alright?"  
  
"Peachy." My eyes darted 'round the room. An' jus' when I was 'bout to scream out to whoever the hell was doin' this to us, the lights began to illuminate the room again. Okay. This was jus' freaky as hell. An' I, for one, was done with it.  
  
I stood outta my chair, bat cape and all. "Look," I shouted, 'cross the vast expanse of the warehouse. "Whatever the hell this is.. the joke is -over-. This was supposed to be a precinct Halloween party. Where the hell is the rest of the precinct? An' if you send Sully out here wearin' a Superman outfit, I'm goin' the hell home..."  
  
Rant over, I reached for the glass of wine that I had sittin' in front of me, an' took a rather large gulp of it. There was no other alcohol 'round that I'd found yet. An' there was no way that I was gonna get through this evenin' sober. That much was sure.  
  
I finally dared to look at Faith. She was sittin' in her chair, her arms crossed over her chest, lookin' at me in that half curious, half disappointed look that she sometimes got on her face. "All that happened was the lights went out," she calmly said. "Are you done...?"   
  
My mouth musta been hangin' open as she spoke, 'cause I was in shock. "Someone is fuckin' with our -heads-, Faith, an' I'm supposed to be calm 'bout this?"  
  
"Someone provided us both an escape for the evening that includes dinner, drinks, and a little costume fun." A half smiled appeared on her lips. "If you're not gonna have fun with it, I am. This is a night off from the kids for me. Do you realize that I haven't been out to somethin' social without my kids in probably a good seven, eight months...?"  
  
I considered this for a moment, feelin' some of the anger seep outta my body. I guess I hadn't been thinkin' that Faith would actually be havin' a good time with this. I thought she was jus' as frustrated as me. But what she tol' me actually surprised me a little bit. "I... didn't know that," I quietly said, as I reached for my wine glass once 'gain. "I mean.. I woulda asked you out for a drink or somethin'..."  
  
"You did," she reminded me. "You did, but I wasn't ready. And if it weren't for the fact that this was mandatory, I probably woulda been sittin' home again tonight. But this forced me out..."  
  
Her eyes focused across the room, an' her smile grew broader. "There's a radio on the other side. Why don' we turn on some music an' make the best of this...?"  
  
I pondered this a little further. I supposed I could either be a jag-off, or realize that this might be an opportunity for Faith to have a little fun. I wasn't havin' fun... at all. But I had already done so much to make Faith's life miserable in the past that would it really kill me to at least pretend for Faith's sake? I mean... I was already wearin' tights. I guess it couldn't get much worse from here...  
  
~**~  
  
I guess they say that everythin' happens for a reason, right? I mean.. once I jus' relaxed, an' let fun take over, it really wasn't so bad. I mean.. Faith started laughin'.. genuinely laughin' when a silly song came on the radio. An' I found myself up an' joinin' her, tights, cape an' all. No one fucked with the lightin' the rest of the night -- and I really never did know what was up with that.  
  
But it was funny. I found... I was happy. Once I got past lookin' silly, the rest jus' sorta fell into place. Faith an' I had more wine, 'nuff to feel lose, but not get completely bombed.  
  
A slow song came on the radio, an' I was feelin' calm 'nuff to pull her into my arms, and sway back an' forth to the music with her. While the Faith of even a couple of weeks prior I was pretty sure would resist that, this Faith, the one who was slightly tispy an' feelin' happy, was more than happy to oblige.  
  
I was still curious, though, an' I was wonderin' what Faith's thoughts were as to who was behind all this, this evenin' of relaxation. "Who do you think did it... Sully maybe? Or maybe Davis -- he was always sayin' that I should relax," I mused, as we moved with the sounds.   
  
She looked up towards me. "Maybe it was Swersky, thinkin' we needed a night off?"  
  
I shrugged. "I dunno.. it could be a lotta people I guess.. but I know they all know 'bout it... at least, now I know why Sully an' Davis were actin' so weird earlier tonight..."  
  
She smiled once more, an' fell into my arms.   
  
An' it was at the moment I decided, not matter who did it, it didn't really matter.  
  
~**~  
  
"You sleep alright last night?"  
  
I was jus' gettin' ready in the locker room, an' Faith had jus' come in, ready to get dressed for our watch. I had a smile on my face that I couldn't get off, an' it looked like Faith was definitely no worse for the wear.   
  
"I slept like a baby," she stated, as she made her way to her own locker. "I guess it was the 3 or 4 glasses of wine that did it..." she turned towards me. "Maybe.. jus' maybe it was the company though," she teased, as the wire cage swung open.  
  
"Hey.. there are ladies that would -kill- for a night like last night... Maurice Boscorelli, there for their beckonin'," I teased in return, as I buttoned my uniform shirt.   
  
Her smiled softened, an' she was silent as she continued to get ready. An' after she straightened up, she turned towards me as she walked to the locker room door. "So... still wonderin' who it was that set it all up?" she asked, as she inched closer to the exit.  
  
I looked up, surprised. "Um... well.. yeah..."  
  
She shrugged. "Me," she stated. An' before I could fully react to it, She was outta the room. A grin spread over my lips. She'd set up a dinner with jus' the two of us, wearin' silly costumes, an' dancin' the night away...?  
  
I began to whistled as I tied my shoes. This was gonna be a good shift. An' if I played my cards right... maybe we could have a repeat performance after the shift.  
  
I'd never look at halloween the same again.  
  
~*Fini*~ 


End file.
